This invention relates generally to toy vehicles having an internal book and particularly to a toy vehicle having internal book pages that are visible through an opening in the toy vehicle to encourage reading and aid children in opening the vehicle to reveal the book. The toy vehicle structure includes an internal rigid frame that strengthens and stabilizes the vehicle during use and a flexible outer shell to enhance appearance to young children and for alleviating potential pinch points when the vehicle is opened to reveal the book.
It has been known to provide children's books with wheels for rolling the book along a play surface as if it were a toy vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,743 discloses such a book wherein wheels are rotatably mounted on the book's covers. The book covers also include appropriate depictions of vehicles to provide some semblance of a toy vehicle. Such a book, however, is relatively unstable because of its vertical orientation and the tendency for the pages open while the book is being rolled by the child. To overcome this latter disadvantage, the book is provided with a locking apparatus having a strap 40 and a snap 44 that may be difficult for a young child to manipulate. Even with such a locking apparatus the book has limited play value as a toy vehicle.
Another combination book and wheel toy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,924 which overcomes the instability problems of the '743 patent book by orienting the book in a horizontal plane and rotatably mounting wheels in a back (or bottom) cover of the book. Although more stable and less likely to open accidentally, the '924 book still has limited play value due to its low-profile and lack of resemblance to a toy vehicle. Further, the connection of the wheel axles to the back cover may have a tendency to destroy the back cover of the book when used as a toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,504 discloses a coloring toy which resembles a toy vehicle and has a first cover portion and a second cover portion that define a pocket to receive art supplies in a closed position. This toy vehicle can have rotatable wheels mounted thereon so that the structure may be used as a toy truck. As can be seen in FIG. 3 of the '504 patent, when the truck is in the open position, both of the rigid truck back portions can come into contact with one another to define a pinch point that could hurt a young child who opens the truck. Further, there is no disclosure in this patent for using a book within the truck or any means for encouraging a child to open the toy to get at its contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,963 discloses a combination book and sculpture including first and second halves joined together by a hinge strip 52 such as a flexible web that may be an extension of one or more sheets from an internal book. The pages of the book are shaped to substantially the same contours as the sculpture so that when the sculpture is in the closed position, only the edges of the book pages are visible. There is no disclosure in the '963 patent of a toy vehicle with an internal book. Further, the cost for producing a combination book and sculpture as disclosed in the '963 patent must include the cost of shaping the edges of the pages to conform precisely to the shape of the sculpture and is unlikely to provide enough strength to use the sculpture as a toy vehicle. Further, the flexible web that serves as a book binding also must be strong enough to act as a hinge for the two halves of the sculpture and is unlikely to provide enough strength to use the sculpture as a toy vehicle. The pages of the book are held in close relation by means of a closure 62 that may be a hook and loop material or a snap on each book page. Having a closure on each page adds to the cost of producing such a book.
Thus, it is desirable to have a combination toy vehicle and book that acts as a true toy vehicle and which minimizes pinch points when the vehicle is opened to reveal a book inside. Further, it is desirable to have a toy vehicle with a book inside that is at least partially exposed to encourage use by a young child and to provide tabs which aid in opening the toy vehicle to reveal the internal book.